Uluru Incident
The Uluru Incident is an ongoing situation which started on the night of 15 February 2012 (12:24 WST), when reports of an unidentified flying object, described as a golden flame, screeched over the skies of Western Australia. Later that night, extreme nausea and migraines were reported by hundreds of inhabitants of Perth. The Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organization (CSIRO) sent a team of researchers to Uluru at 6:21 in the morning of 16 February. Johnathan Mitchels, the team leader, requested a quarantine of the site and deployment of his team was to be established before noon. Encounter CSIRO Scientists, Jacobs McLory, Albert Kris, William Truss and Cornelius Schultz arrived at the scene from Perth and Sydney at 8:34 where they met up with Mitchels. The team entered the site shortly after arrival. A monolog (detailed below) was released by an inside source to several research sites and finally onto YouTube. *'Base Yulara (team leader): Jonathan Mitchels' *'Team Member: Jabocbs ' *'Team Member: Albert' *'Team Member: William' *'Team Member: Cornelius' Monolog William: Alright, we are heading up the trail, blast radius is minor, I can't find any fragments... Albert: That shock woke me and my family up! Williams: Oh yea? How's the wife? Albert: How 'bout we stop the chit-chat and get up this damn rock! Williams: No need to be in a rush Albert, I don't think the meteor is going to grow legs and walk to Sydney! Laughing Jacobs: Y'all ready to see some aliens, because I've been waiting. Williams: Aliens, rubbish! It'll be another ugly lookin' rock. Jacobs: You never do know, the world's been rocky lately, them Americans starting a war and all in the Middle East, you never do know what people nowadays will pull. Albert: Yea, I heard about that. Soon Britain will go, when the Queen goes, we all go. '' ''Jacobs: I'll move to Everett! Laughing Jacobs: Did you hear about their President being- Cornelius, wait up! (Cornelius has reached the top, in shock he doesn't respond until all the other men have catcher up.) Cornelius: Aye, I think I found something.. Albert: What the hell is that?! Jacobs: What the fuck...? Williams: Base, this is R-1, we have found the alien object, seems hostile in nature. Recommending increased military presence at the radius. Mitchels: What did you all find!? Williams: It appears to be- did you say something Jacobs? Jacobs: Uh, no.. Mitchels: Tell me dammit! Williams: *Intense screaming* Jacobs: What the hell? Williams!? Albert: Oh shit, get him back, get him away from the ledge! Jacobs: Let go of me, WILL, oh God. (Connection is lost with Jacobs and Williams) Albert: Dammit, base, both Williams and Jacobs have been lost, dammit. Mitchels: What is going on Albert, what is your status and where is Cornelius? Albert: Get away from that thing Cornelius! Cornelius: It's calling to me Albert, it's calling to all of us... Albert: Are you mad!? (Connection is lost with Albert) Cornelius: What have you done with my friends, where is Albert!? Cornelius: Tell me dammit! Cornelius: What the hell is a 'better place!?' You killed them! Mitchels: Cornelius, return to base, that's enough! '' ''Cornelius: *Crying can be heard* Transmission is stopped by Cornelius Schultz returned to base approximately an hour after the above monolog stopped. Reports claim he was carrying Kris who was clearly dead. The source states afterwards, Schultz broke down emotionally and claimed he has spoken to God directly. Military scientists quickly quarantined the deranged Schultz and put him under observation in an onsite facility. Second day THIS INFORMATION IS NOT KNOWN BY ANYONE BUT EVERETTI & ALLIED STATES DEPARTMENT DIRECTORS AND NATIONAL LEADERS Schultz revealed a series of documents which recorded the messages the 'Marker' told him after returning from his second trip. First document "Child, do not fear that of your friends' fate, you will see them nonetheless. Tell the nations not to send that of men, but only my prophet, for they were not the first to look upon me. Cornelius, beloved son of man and prophet, have you not heard the stories of love and peace I've sent down upon from my own mouth? Follow me as of (illegible) told you too. Do not bicker over the teachings of the core theology, focus on my true message of peace upon my children. All teachers of peace and love, honor. All teachers of hate, killing and destruction, shun. Do not wait to be entered into the Kingdom of Heaven, build one for your children to bear and live in. You ask of sin? I gave you your mind how to think, how to love. Do not listen to that of the teachers of hate that want to deceive you. Love is love, in which I have given you. I built you how I saw fit. Love who you please, only if its true. Go forth, tell the world of peace, for when I came down I only caused confusion and split up the lands that men hold so holy." Second document "You still do not believe I am who I am, Cornelius? I feel your doubt, do not be afraid for those of your family and friends, the people of Earth who do not understand me or have felt my presence. For they are my children too, and I shall love them forever. You ask those that have done wrong, and evil? Why I would allow such things to happen, free will my child. I have given men the choice over his mind and words, actions. The Insane, of which have been corrupted by society, the overall ignorance of the population has caused this, and in which can be stopped in the action of love and good-will to men. After my creation of the first, perfect in nature, only did they change society to their own will- which has been passed down." Third document "Read the text of old, debate with yourself, seek and you shall find. Push the world to seek me out, scientifically, and spiritually. Only in the second matter will you feel me completely, and in the first you shall understand the traces of evidence in which I have given upon you to help the world you live in." Picture Schultz said what caused him to draw the picture was the demand of the Marker, not with the items given by him from the base, but from a slab from the marker it was flexible like paper and thin as such, but indestructible. He also allegedly instructed him to draw it with his own blood, in which he cut his hand and drew with his index finger. Debate Debate had already risen from Mitchels, and Australian officers over the reality of the documents. They claim Schultz is bias because of his Christian surroundings growing up. Schultz has claimed to be an atheist. Fear from Mitchels and the CSIRO leadership, that if Schultz is to leave from Yulara that perhaps a cult would be formed around the object, in which the Mitchels has begun asking world leaders, and the departments working with the operation on what to do with Schultz. Jon Lyke, stated in an official report, "This man is clearly deranged and has no idea what he is talking about. He is, as far as I can gather, trying to start a cult for this alien object. I recommend the Australian authorities to take him to a special institute for people of his needs." Lyke further mentioned that the BoSS task force is also busy sampling the object's radius. In response to the objection of allowing Schultz leave, Mitched asked Mr. Lyke in the case of, "Allowing him to leave would cause any damge, would it? So far he is the only one to talk to the alien object, or even get close to see it or touch it." Lyke replied that there was too much which could go wrong to put an alleged madman on the streets. Timeline of events Foreign reactions Allied States Shortly after the monolog went public, the Director of the Bureau State Security, with permission from the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, contacted Ambassador to Australia Neil Soppe. Soppe, unbeknownst to the situation, immediately contacted Tony Burke, Minister for Sustainability, Environment, Water, Population and Communities and requested allowance for a BSS-led task force from the Allied States to investigate and assist in the matter. Hours later, the request was approved. Military scientists from the Joint Paranormal Division of the Allied States Department of Defense met up with Assistant Deputy Director for Oceania Affairs of the Bureau of State Security in Los Angeles on 17 February 2012. From there, they scheduled a flight into Sydney, where they met with a Senior Diplomat from the Consulate. The task force arrived in Alice Springs around 11:00 on 18 February, where from they went to Uluru. Union of Everett Following the release of a monolog proported to be from an Australian government team investigating a meteor crash in northern Australia, the Union of Everett Department of the Paranormal contacted NASA to confirm the entry and strike into Earth of a meteorite object. NASA confirmed the tracking of the non-threatening meteor object's entry and impact with Earth. The Paranormal Control & Investigation agency ran a GEMPA scan of northern Australia, confirming the existence of strong electro-magnetic frequencies and other frequencies associated with paranormal activity at the Uluru site. Frequencies and magnetism higher than usually associated with even high strength paranormal entities was detected which resulted in an executive branch request to the Australian government permission to form a joint investigation of the incident. On February 17th, the first DoP forces to arrive were the Paranormal Control & Investigation's Air Force Zeta Squadron consisting of SF-22-Z Raptor, PCI modified SF-22 Raptor fighters, which ran aerial scans and photography of the site. By February 18th, Everetti DoP cargo jets arrived in Sydney, Australia and deployed a standard PCI investigation team including ground vehicles and equipment, PCI UAV's and modified investigation droids based on the HADv4 R (Rescue droid). Following further reports during Cornelius' second trip to the impact site and his claims upon returning, the Union of Everett executive branch and top military brass were alerted to the secret increase of the Federal Alert Status to Code PURPLE Alert 2. Media thumb|300px|rightReports on the Uluru Incident are vauge and reportedly claimed to be controlled by 'government agencies' said a local man from Yulara. Perth Now gained capture ametur footage of the 'meteor' release on youtube a day after the event of February 18th, it shows the meteor strike across the sky, but is cut off after landing on the earths surface, possibly due to the amount of electromagtic force it pushed on Australia, causing a temporary blackout of electrical items. Category:Scarlet Church